


The Spider

by Faolan_Orion



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Everyone is scared of spiders, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Spiders, charles comes to save the day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Toki finds a spider in the house and no one is willing to kill it. All except Charles, accidentally of course.Wrote this out of boredom and mostly for the laughs. Enjoy!
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Charles Foster Offdensen, Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Kudos: 28





	The Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Both tagged ships are already established.

It was a pretty lazy afternoon with skwisgaar mindlessly picking at his guitar, Toki leaning back against him with his own guitar in hand (for once not fighting), Murderface playing with his dagger, Pickles relaxing on the bean bag chair while holding a half empty vodka bottle, and nathan with a notebook, scribbling down some possible lyrics for their next song.

It was honestly the quietest it’s ever been in Mordhaus when suddenly-

*Plunk* Toki sharply strung one or the strings on his guitar instantly catching the attention of everyone in the room, especially Skwisgaar.

“What vas dat Tokis?” Skwisgaar barked out, slightly upset about having his practicing interrupted 

“Sp-sp-Spider!” Toki jumped up, almost dropping his guitar.

“Aw fuck no.” Nathan got up from where he was sitting on the floor. “I fucking hate spiders.”

“Getz it Pickles!” Toki called out, clutching onto Skwisgaar.

“I’m not touching that thing!”

“Murderface?” Nathan geustred with a nod.

“Pfft you guy’sh are sh-cared of a sh-spider? Watch thi-sh” Murderface twiddled his dagger between his fingers and launched it towards the creature, completely missing. “Well I’ve done all I can do.”

“You didn’t do shit!” Nathan shouted.

“I don’t sh-ee you doin’ any better”

“Guys!” Pickles yelled out.

“I can kill it.” Skwisgaar announced after the chaos died down “I’m not z’scared of szpiders.”

“Yeah well-uh- neither am I but that thing is the size of a small dog so-” Nathan tried to justify his reluctance, knowing that being scared of a creature no bigger than your hand is not very metal.

“Yeah neither am I, just- you know- too damn comfortable here.” Pickles stretched out on the bean bag.

“Get it Skwisgaar!” Toki cowered.

“Um Tokis...I need you to let go’s.” Toki was practically white knuckled as to clung the guitarist.

“But what if it gets me!” Toki shook his head and retreated back into the safety of Skwisgaar's shoulder.

“How am I’s suppose to killz it if you dont’s let go!” Skwisgaar yelled back, Toki cowering further.

“Toki, let go!” Nathan grabbed hold of Toki and tried to pry him off of Skwisgaar.

All of this was going on while Charles was finishing up his paperwork for the afternoon. He sighed, satisfied with all he managed to accomplish today rather l surprised that the boys hadn’t interrupted him once.

Speaking of the boys, he should probably go check on them. Last thing he needs is them burning the house down or something. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to straighten it up a bit and brushed off his suit before heading out.

“Let go!” Nathan shouted.

“No!” Toki shouted back.

“Boys?” Charles heard a sickening crunch as he walked into the room. He grimaced, as he picked up his foot to see the remains of the commotion causing arachnid.

“Charles you’s did it!” Toki cheered, releasing his python-like grip on Skwisgaar who gasped for air as soon as he was released.

“I did what exactly?” Charles took a handkerchief from his coat pocket and began to rub off the green smudge from the heel of his shoe.

“The spider.” Nathan put his hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you’re all scared of spiders.” Charles held back a smirk.

“No! Of course not.” Nathan sneered.

“Ja you’s too Toki.” Skwisgaar called him out after he caught his breath.

“Whatever’s Skwisgaar.” Toki pouted.

“You’re supposed to be on my side Charles!” Nathan yelled over Charles’ giggles.

"God, All of you guys need to get a room." Pickles let his head fall back on the bean bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
